


don’t lose your head

by interstellarbeams



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, First Kiss, First date (kinda), Teen Crush, Valentine’s Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarbeams/pseuds/interstellarbeams
Summary: Lucy has a crush on her attractive classmate and has no idea that he feels the same way until he asks her out.
Relationships: Wyatt Logan & Lucy Preston, Wyatt Logan/Lucy Preston
Comments: 18
Kudos: 67





	don’t lose your head

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d, any mistakes are mine. 
> 
> For Lyatt Week on Twitter
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! 💕

_Do you remember the teacher said_  
_"You're too young, too stupid, don't lose your head"_  
_But years gone and we held on with the best intent_  
_Just two kids who kicked it on MSN_

_Sixteen - Ellie Goulding_

————

The slamming of the locker next door to hers made Lucy jump. She looked around guiltily, hoping no one had caught her in a daydream. Usually she was a very level headed person, not prone to flights of fancy but the sight of her crush standing down the hallway drew her eyes and her attention away from what she should be doing — gathering her books and heading to her next class.

Suddenly he turned his head like he had felt her gaze on him, his bright blue eyes catching hers and she whirled around fumbling with the lock combination that she should know by heart. 

_Stupid, Lucy, why did you have to stare at him? Now he’s going to think you’re some sort of stalker._

She finally managed to get her locker open and she drew her chemistry textbook out of her bag to place among the others that were stacked inside, alphabetically. Dropping it onto the top of the stack she removed her literature textbook and almost screamed when a deep voice spoke next to her ear.

She pressed a hand to her chest, nearly dropping the heavy book from nerveless fingers as she struggled not to give herself away. She should have known better though. Wyatt Logan was a perceptive person and her nervous fumblings would surely clue him into the butterflies that always filled her stomach whenever she saw him.

“What? I mean, what was it that you said… I uh, seemed to have missed it.”

Lucy gulped when he leaned his shoulder against the locker next to hers, his ice blue eyes darkening as he smirked down at her. 

_Oh god_ , Lucy thought, _now I’m really not going to be able to focus._

“I said, ‘What are you doing tonight?’” 

“What am _I_ doing tonight? Uh, nothing. That is, I have to take my sister to her soccer practice this afternoon and then I really should study for my Calculus test on Friday. Um, why?”

“It’s Valentine’s Day,” he said, eyebrows drawing down over his eyes and wrinkling his perfectly smooth forehead.

“Oh yeah, right.” Lucy glanced over his shoulder where other girls in her junior class strolled, arms wrapped around their boyfriend’s with heart shaped boxes of candy, stuffed teddy bears and single red roses occupying their hands. Not that Lucy needed the reminder. She had just decided that she would ignore the fact that she was still depressingly single with junior prom coming up in just three short months. 

Lucy looked back over at him, clutching the book to her chest like it would keep her heart from beating out of her breast as it was attempting to do at that very moment. 

The ring of the late bell overhead jerked her from the spell that he held her in and she slammed her locker door, leaving the lock hanging unlatched she tried to step around him to hurry to class but his hand wrapped around her upper arm in a loose grip.

“I’m gonna be late for class,” she spoke, and his lips crooked up on one side as he stepped closer.

“I think you can be late, just this once, Lucy Preston.”

Lucy didn’t even have a chance to gape at the fact that he knew her name before he was leaning closer, his breath ghosting across her lips and his cologne surrounding her.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“Um, what… What question?” The hallway around them was empty and the slam of classroom doors echoed in the empty space. Lucy's heart beat fast in her ears and she felt like she was stuck underwater, his piercing gaze like a riptide pulling her under.

“What are you doing tonight?”

“I already answered that.” She frowned, trying to draw her arm away from his hold. “I have to study tonight.”

“Maybe I should have phrased it differently.” He dropped her arm and pushed his hands into his jean’s pockets, glancing down at the ground, sheepishly and she found the frown that darkened her brow lifting. 

“Will you go out with me tonight?”

Lucy shook her head, not in denial but she just didn’t know where any of this had come from but she couldn’t think about it now. Her mom would kill her if she failed her classes because she had been talking to a boy in the hallway, no matter that he was perhaps the cutest and most sought after guy in school. Her mom would never understand.

“I— I should get to class.” She turned and ran down the hall, her bag thumping against her thigh as she sped to her next class. Her heart didn’t stop racing until after she received a detention from her literature teacher for being late and fifteen minutes of _Romeo and Juliet_ readings had passed.

————

Lucy sighed as she tucked her textbook and notebook back into her bag and stood, preparing herself to delve into the crush of the hallway at the ending bell.

Suddenly the door that had been opened to let the eager students escape to freedom closed with a click and she looked up to find the teacher gone and Wyatt standing in front of her. She ignored the way her heart leaped in her chest, wondering what had made him decide she was worth his attention.

“Do you attend classes or do you only hang out in the hallway waiting for desperate girls to look your way?”

“Are you desperate, Lucy?” Wyatt shifted his book bag, fingers fisting over the straps but the confident way he had approached her earlier had disappeared and she couldn’t help but wonder where his surety went.

“You don’t sound completely sure of my answer.” Lucy teased, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning a hip against her desk, reveling in the fact that he was disconcerted in _her_ presence. 

“Well, no, I guess I’m not. You kinda blew me off back there.” 

“I was late for class. Plus I didn’t think you were being serious.”

“Why not? Can’t a guy be interested in you without it being a joke.”

Lucy sighed, lifting her chin, she pinned him with her gaze. “I’ve had some horrible experiences before. The history nerd who dresses up as Abraham Lincoln every anniversary of the Gettysburg Address is bound to become a laughing stock among the school’s male population… It must be the beard.”

Wyatt stepped closer, his warm hand grabbed ahold of hers and she literally gasped when he pulled her close. “What if I told you I liked the beard? What if I told you I haven’t been able to get you out of my head? What if I told you that seeing you looking at me in the hallway gave me the courage to come up to you? It’s something that I’ve been trying to work up the nerve to do for awhile now.”

Lucy was gobsmacked. _He was into her? He was nervous to ask_ her _out?_ She was sure her mouth was hanging open and her palms were becoming damp underneath the warmth of his but she couldn’t control her reactions at that moment. Shock will do that to a person. 

Wyatt chuckled and she snatched her hand away from him. “I knew it. You’re just messing with me.” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, disappointment flooding her system.

“Lucy, come on. I’m sorry. Look, your face was just so cute. I couldn’t help it.”

Lucy glared up at him. “You already caused me to get a detention. I’m not gonna stand here while you laugh at me.” 

“I’m not laughing at you. Not in the way you mean. I just— you make me nervous that’s all.”

Lucy shook her head, pressing a hand against her lips that tried to tremble with the onslaught of different emotions. 

“I just— will you come out with me tonight? I promise. It won’t be a joke. Plus I’ve seen _Carrie_ and I do not want to end up like the guy in that movie.”

“Are you trying to say I’m scary?” Lucy bit her lip to stop a grin from spreading.

“Yes. That’s what I’m saying.” His eyes twinkled down at her and she might come to regret it but she believed him. She hadn’t heard anything bad about him in the locker room after gym, usually the girl’s were lamenting the same tragedies as she was — how he never seemed really interested in anyone — but now he was asking her to go on a date. It _was_ scary but maybe she should give him a chance. She wavered for a moment but finally made a decision.

“Okay. I’ll go out with you tonight. Just please, no seafood.”

“Wasn’t planning on it. Fish and kisses, they don’t go together that well.”

“Kisses?”

“Yeah, haven’t you ever been kissed, Lucy?”

“No, Wyatt. I haven't been kissed before.” _I’ve never been on a date before either_ , she thought, but decided not to voice it.

Lucy felt an embarrassed blush rush into her cheeks but then his fingertips traced along her jawline and she forgot to breathe as a jolt of something unfamiliar shot through the heart of her.

“I can help you with that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He whispered, before he was pressing his lips to hers and tangling his fingers in the looseness of her hair.

Lucy would have been shocked if her thoughts hadn’t left her head like snow flurries on a chill breeze. His lips were firm and warm, she would have pinched herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming but she couldn’t make herself let him go. 

The touch of his lips had featured heavily in her dreams but she had thought that was all it would ever be. Something in her head that would never be a reality but she had been wrong, oh so wonderfully wrong.

“Ms. Preston! What are you doing in my classroom?”

“Oh, oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, Mrs. Landon. I— well, I—“

“Kissing on school property is against the rules Ms. Preston and…?”

“Logan.” Wyatt provided and she squeezed his fingers, praying that he wasn’t smirking, that look that was smug and charming all at the same time. They would be in even more trouble if Wyatt couldn’t keep a lock on that look that made her want to pull his head back down to hers and ignore the presence of her English lit teacher. 

“Ms. Preston and Mr. Logan… I’m afraid I’m going to have to write you up for detention. Lucy, you’ll have to serve your second detention next week.” The older woman's tone was serious but a warm twinkle in her eye promised that she wasn’t all that disapproving. Not that Lucy needed the approval of her teacher to decide who she did or didn’t date.

“Yes ma’am.” 

“Hurry along now. Don’t lose your heads again. At least, not on school grounds.” Mrs. Landon winked and Lucy blushed, trying to avoid looking at Wyatt, afraid that he would change his mind suddenly after being caught kissing her but he smiled down at her before he dragged her from the room.

“So… what time should I pick you up?” He asked when they reached the parking lot, the brisk February weather cooling her cheeks as her heart continued it’s uptick. 

“7. Don’t be late.”

“I’ll see you at 7, Lucy Preston.”

“Yes, you will, Wyatt Logan.” Lucy smirked at him before sneaking a quick kiss to his cheek as she unlocked her car door and ducked inside. 

_Don’t lose my head indeed._


End file.
